


Making A Snowman With Jey Would Include

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [29]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Jey Uso/Original Female Character(s), Jey Uso/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 1





	Making A Snowman With Jey Would Include

### 

❅ _Jey would make sure you are all warmed up before going outside in the snow first._

❅ _Helping him roll the snow into a big ball and one medium ball._

❅ _Putting the medium one on top of the by one together._

❅ _Putting a carrot on the middle of its face so it has a nose._

❅ _Jey putting the eyes on the snowman. Using rocks as eyes._

❅ _While you use pebbles for its mouth._

❅ _Putting sticks as its arms on the snowman. You doing one side while Jey does the other side._

❅ _Taking your scarf off to put it on the snowman, but Jey stops you. Which Jey argues you to put it back on._

❅ _“No, don’t take your scarf off, you will get cold, and I don’t want my baby girl to get a cold.” He argued._

❅ _“But.” You whined._

❅ _”We can use mine.” He spoke, taking his scarf off, and putting it around the snowman’s neck._

❅ _“Then you will get a cold.” You whined._

❅ _“I’ll be fine.” He huffed._

❅ _Both of you standing back and admiring the snowman together._

❅ _Jey hugging you close to his side, while trying to warm you up._

❅ _Just as you and Jey were about to go inside you suggest taking a selfie with it. Which he agrees._

❅ _“Wait let’s take a selfie with it.” You spoke, taking your phone out of your back pocket._

❅ _“Make it quick, I’m cold.” Jey spoke, shivering._

❅ _Going inside after you take the selfie, and drinking hot chocolate._

❅ _Of course, you post the selfie to social media._


End file.
